The Full Moon
by Amnagreile99
Summary: Kaitlyn always knew being friends with the wildest person on school would come back to haunt her. So when she finds herself and her three best friends trapped in an underwater cave on a full moon, she's not surprised. But what she, Amber, and Samantha learn that night will intertwine their lives together forever. Join three new best friends as they discover Mako island's magic.
1. Chapter 1: The Island

This** is my first H2O fanfic! It is set 25 years after the original H2O show. Hope that it's pretty epic and people read it!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**No One's POV**

_Dear Diary,_

_Kaitlyn here. I had a great 14th birthday and this is my first birthday in Australia with my parents and my little sister, Angela. This weekend, my parents are taking me and my sister on a camping trip to the creepy Mako Island nearby. Thankfully, I get to bring my two new best friends Amber and Samantha along with me. We leave the day after school ends! Who wants to wake up early to go and walk around on an island infested with urgh... spiders. I absolutly HATE spiders! Unfortunatly, TODAY was the last day of school. Dad has us packing and mom kept saying he forgot the kitchen sink. HE kept on packing cameras and notebooks instead of, I don't know, CLOTHES. I so can't wait for the trip to be over and it hasn't even begun! Let me just tell you about my best friends, Amber and Sam. We have been best friends ever since the first couple of days after I moved here. Amber and Sam have been friends since they were 8 and when I came to school on my first day, they were so nice. We have been bestie's for almost a year now and our one year anniversary is coming up. Well, I gotta get to bed, gonna wake up tommarow at 5:00 am. At least Dad let Am and Sammie stay over so we can spend less time with the whole thing. Love, Kaitlyn Monroe._

Kaitlyn Monroe placed her diary in her pillowcase and glanced around her room. Almost everything was turquoise. She loved the ocean and you could always see her at the beach or in her pool. She looked down at the two sleeping figures on her blue shag rug, her two best friends Amber Wood and Samantha Connors. She lay down on her pillow and closed her eyes. She was getting excited for the spending 3 days with her two best friends but didn't want to sleep on the ground! But she and the girls could go exploring around the island at night. Kaitlyn pulled out her ipod and played Angry Birds for a little while until she got tired. Then she fell asleep. Meanwhile, down the hall in the computer room, Kaitlyn's dad was looking at the lunar cycles. He smiled and stood up, there was going to be a full moon during the camping trip. He added a mental note to add telescope to his bags.

* * *

The next morning...

The first person to wake up in the Monroe houshold was Mr. Monroe. The last person to wake up was Kaitlyn herself. She sat up and surveyed the room, no sleeping bags or sleeping friends. Kaitlyn walked downstairs to see everyone eating. Without her.

"Hey, what gives?" She asked.

"Oh sweetie, we wanted to let you sleep, since we're going somewhere special today!" Her mother, Stefanie Monroe, answered her daughter.

"Yeah, and stay there overnight. For 3 days." Kaitlyn muttered under her breath.

She took her seat at the table and dug in. Later, after she changed, she sat down with her friends and had a "last minute girl talk."

"Guys, are you excited?"She asked

"Not really, no."

"Not so much."

"Good."

After the "Girl Talk", Kaitlyn, Amber and Samantha rushed downstairs to join the family. Everything was packed and soon, the whole family plus two were on their way to the harbour. After reaching the dock and boarding Mr. Monroe's boat, they were soon on their way to Mako Island. During the boat ride, Mr. Monroe tried to keep everyone entertained, key word being **tried**. Samantha kept her distance from the edges of the boat, she hated water. She didn't like swimming and only did water related things if she had to. After about an hour of slow sailing, they reached the island. The first thing Kaitlyn and her friends did was claim their spots in the campsite and go exploring. The girls wanted the weekend to be fun. Amber was constantly wandering, herself being the daydreamer of the group. She got lost a couple of times too.

The girls came back towards lunchtime and stayed for only an hour, leaving to go explore some more. Angela, Mr and Mrs. Monroe barely saw any of the girls that day. At nighttime, the girls came back and sat in a group, chatting. After dinner, the whole group sat outside to watch the stars.

"Girls, did you know that tommorow will be a full moon?" Mr. Monroe said, trying to make conversation.

"No." Answered his daughter.

"You girls going to do anything special?"

"Probably not."

It seemed that for every answer, Kaitlyn had an either yes or no answer. It seemed that the girls were a little bored on the island. Later that night, the girls crawled into bed and stayed up for a while, talking about the trip so far.

"It was kind of fun today, not too bad." Said Amber, trying to make conversation.

"No, I guess not, wanna go exploring tommorow night? It'll be nice out and we can go see the stuff we didn't today." asked Samantha.

"Okay, it won't be to bad, I guess. And I wanna see the volcano!" agreed Kaitlyn.

Amber and Samantha nodded their heads and smiled.

"I'm tired, let's go to bed." yawned Amber.

"Kay, night!"

"Night!"

"Night!"

The girls went to bed and each had a different dream about the next night. Their excitment increased througout the night. Amber dreamed that they would find treasure in some cave underground. She was the more... adventurous, of the group. With Kaitlyn being the practical one and Samantha being the cautious one. Together, they made the perfect group of friends. Samantha dreamed that... well, she had a nightmare that they would go see the volcano like Kaitlyn wanted and fall in, burning to a crisp. She was always looking for risks, and trying to find negative reasons for not doing something. She was the pessimistic. Kaitlyn tossed and turned and tossed some more. Finally, she sat up and pulled out her mini flashlight she always had with her. She dragged out her diary from inside her pillowcase and opened up to a fresh page.

_Dear Diary,_

_Kaitlyn again, the trip has been a drag so far. Nothing exciting or cool has happened. Me and the girls basically walked around all day. Well, we saw a crocodile. And we ran away from a crocodile. Other than that, nothing. I sure hope that tommorow is better than today. By the way, it's going to be a full moon tommorow! Me and the girls are gonna go out and look for any cool stuff to bring home. I heard that Mako is surrounded by sharks! Hope we don't get eaten, it'd be the most exciting thing all weekend. And that's sad. Amber and Sam are asleep and I'm the only one awake, I just poked Sam in the face, hehehe. Well D, I think you're having a better time than me, and you're full of blank pages!_

_Love Love Love, Kaitlyn._

_P.S. I miss Liam already! I know he's been my boyfriend for only a little while but I'm Liamsick. Can't wait for this stupid trip to be over so I can see him again!_

Kaitlyn put down her diary and slid it inside her pillowcase again. She sighed, she shouldn't have wrote about Liam, she just missed him more. Kaitlyn met Liam shortly after coming to Australia. She was introduced by Amber and the two immediatly hit it off. They started dating within 1 month. She told Liam **everything**, not just big stuff. She told him everything... except for her period, that was private. That was reserved for girl nights. Kaitlyn lay back down and pulled the blanket over herself. She closed her eyes and thought about sheep, it was always what people counted when they wanted to go to sleep. but no matter how many sheep she counted, she couldn't fall asleep. So she switched to tootsie pops. She counted how many licks it took to get to the centre of the lollipop. She made it to around 3,212,893 licks when she finally nodded off.

* * *

Amber and Samantha woke up first. They sat up and glanced at Kaitlyn on the floor, still sleeping. Sam checked her watch, 9:30.

"Shall we?" she asked Amber.

"We shall." Amber responded.

They put their hands on Kaitlyn's shoulders and shook them like shaking a wii remote to run to a finish line.

"WWWWWAAAAAAA" Kaitlyn screamed.

She sat up like she had been electrocuted and glared at her friends. They had done their signature Electric Shock Alarm. Kaitlyn rubbed her arms, it always hurt when they did that. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her watch. 9:30. She jumped up and opened the tent flap, crawling out. Amber and Sam joined her outside and looked surprised when no one was out.

"Where is everyone?" asked Kaitlyn, confused.

Her dad was usually up the earliest. They all climbed out of the tent and straightened up. Kaitlyn looked at the long burnt out fire and thought the worst. She checked the other tents and was relieved to find that no one was missing. Breakfast was boring, sausages and dry cereal. The girls didn't leave to go exploring until late afternoon. That is where the trouble started.

* * *

**Amber's POV**

The day was uneventful. Me and the girls walked around for a couple hours. Then we found something mildly interesting. A waterfall.

"Hey guys, that's the way to the volcano! Let's go!" I said.

Samantha began to say different reasons why we shouldn't go. I ignored her and hopped across the 2 foot gap. I landed safely and threw a look at Sam. She sighed and pushed Kaitlyn forward. Kate made it across and then it was Sam's turn. She shuffled her feet and suddenly, the ground below her feet gave way. I saw her dissapear from view and screamed, if she died, it would be my fault.

* * *

**Samantha's POV**

I tumbled down a steep hole and hit my head a couple times. When I landed, I was on the sandy floor of a cave. A steep hole represented where I had fallen from. I turned, a small opening in the wall that looked like a doorway. I heard a scream and fainted dead away.

* * *

**Kaitlyn's POV**

I had just watched my best friend fall down a hole. Amber screamed and I was the only one who took action. I jumped back across the gap and kneeled to peer down the hole. I kneeled just a bit too far and lost my balence. I fell in. I heard Amber scream again.

When I reached the bottom of the hole, I landed on soft sand in a cave. Beside me was an unconcious Samantha.

"Sam! Wake up! Please!" I cried, shaking my friend.

I heard a faint yelp and was pushed by Amber who had fallen down the hole to join me. Great, now we were both trapped! I stood up and looked around, where were we? Amber was kneeling next to Sam and shaking her to get up. I gazed around and half expected a creepy dude wielding a saw to pop up and kill us. I need to stop thinking like that. I saw light retreating into darkness and figured that it was around 10 o clock. Sam was beginning to come round and me and Amber watched as Sam sat up, rubbed her eyes, and made a weird squeaking sound. Now, I could freak out. And freak out I did.


	2. Chapter 2: The Moon Pool

**This is getting some really good reviews so I'm going to continue it. Thanks for all those people who commented and thanks for all those people who took the time to read it. Thank all of you! Enjoy my 2nd chapter of The Full Moon!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Amber's POV**

"Just by the way, I blame you." Kaitlyn said accusingly.

"Me! But it's not my fault Sam fell down the hole!" I cried.

"No, but it was your idea to go to the volcano!" Sam sat up, making a mean face at me.

"Well, maybe we can climb back up?"

This was met by a half hour of me, Sam and Kate all trying to climb back up the small hole and get out. We were all sitting in a circle talking about different ways we were gonna die when I noticed a small part of the cave had a stairway.

"Guys? Look over there! An exit!" I ran over and looked inside it.

Sam and Kaitlyn followed me over. I noticed that the small, hollowed out part kept going. We could walk out and be saved! I placed a foot on the first step and began climbing up.

"Amber, don't! What if something bad happens?" Sam cried, grabbing my arm to stop me.

I shook her off and continued up the stairway. It was a weird sensation, it felt like there was something calling me to go forward. I reached the top and saw a cave identical to the one I had left. There was a large stone wall on one side and a small pool that looked like it connected to the ocean. I turned around and saw my two friends walking up the stairway behind me. Their eyes widened at the pool and they smiled, well, Kaitlyn did anyway. Sam looked worried, she didn't know how to swim.

"YES! We can finally get out of here!" Kaitlyn cried, pumping her fists in the air.

"No we can't, Sam can't swim." I frowned, what would we do?

Kaitlyn walked closer to the pool and took a cautious step. There were a set of stairs leading to the inside of the pool. This entire cave looked man-made. Kaitlyn leaped the rest of the way in and began treading the water. She looked up and her mouth fell open.

"Am? Come see this."

I stepped into the pool and looked up, a large hole in the ceiling could reveal a quarter of the full moon coming into view. But I felt my mouth flop open too, the hole was lined with millions of blue crystals. I turned to the small alcove that let some light in. An exit. I swam over and ducked under the water. The salt water stung my eyes and burned my iris'. I popped back up and looked at Sam, she was deathly pale and sweating.

"Kate? Sam? There's an exit over here. I'm gonna see how long it takes to get the other side." I took a deep breath in and ducked back down under the water.

Underwater was quiet and eerie. I kicked my legs and moved forward. Slowly, I made my way under the small opening underwater and saw that it was longer than I had thought it was. I felt along the wet rock walls on the side and pushed myself forward. about 15 seconds later, I saw moonlight streaming down in the water. I pushed myself up and burst out of the water, taking a big gulp of fresh air. I looked around, the ocean. We would be saved! I took a few more gulps of air and ducked back under the water.

Halfway through to the inside of the tunnel I saw a fish, a small fish. It startled me and I spit out the rest of the water in my mouth. I realized that I had to make it back to the other side quickly or I might not make it there at all. I kicked furiously and pushed water through my fingers. My throat burned and I saw black spots in my vision. I saw the end of the tunnel and glimpsed Kaitlyn's legs, kicking back and forth to keep herself suspended in the water. My movements became slower and I felt the last of my air dribble out of my mouth.

My last conscious movement was to outstretch my arm toward my friend and give one last half hearted kick forward.

* * *

**Kaitlyn's POV**

I was treading the water in the blue pool. I looked towards the alcove Amber had swam in and saw a rippled form with an arm outstretched towards me. The figure was getting smaller, as if sinking. It was Amber! The ripples from my kicking distorted the image but I could tell that it was Amber. I took a deep breath and dove under the water, kicking fast. I had my arm, stretching, reaching outwards. I was almost there! She was sinking too fast! I remembered a lesson Amber had told me about and pretended I was a mermaid.

I stuck my feet together and kicked as one. I moved farther faster and felt Amber's fingertips graze mine. One more kick and I grabbed hold of her hand. I turned back to the surface and kicked again, sending bubbles from my feet. I using one arm to push my way through the water, I burst out and treaded over to the edge of the pool. I pulled Amber over and shoved her over to the edge. I saw two arms wrap around Amber's armpits and yank her up. I looked up and saw Sam with a scared yet determined look on her face.

I dragged myself out of the water and pushed Amber out the rest of the way. I kneeled over her and smiled, I had taken a CPR course for my 9th grade elective. I wrapped one hand over the other and entwined my fingers. I placed it on Amber's chest, and pushed down. Nothing happened. I pushed down again. My smile faded and I pushed again. I became frantic, pushing down harder and more frequent. I pushed and pushed and pushed and pushed. I think 2 minutes of absolute silence went by with me pushing down on Amber's chest the whole time.

I pushed down softly and heard a small cough. Water dribbled out of Amber's mouth like drool. I propped her up and pushed her head forward. Water came gushing out and I patted her back to help. The last of the water came out and Amber coughed hard. She hacked and held her chest tightly. She opened her eyes and coughed again. She sat up and grimaced.

"Did I save us?" She asked.

I laughed, that was a total Amber answer. I stood up and helped Amber up. She dusted herself herself off.

"No, not yet anyway." I answered.

"Dang. Well, I don't wanna die in these clothes, lets go."

"You almost died trying to save us and you wanna go back in there?!"

"Yes."

I stopped and watched Amber wring out her hair. She really did want to get out of here and knew what to do to do it. I always envied Amber for her fearlessness in situations.

"So lets do this." I said.

"What about me?" Sam asked in a small voice.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Sam can't swim." Amber said quietly.

"Well, we'll just have to teach her!" I exclaimed, standing up and grabbing Sam by the hands, pulling her up too.

Amber looked shocked, I normally wasn't the "take a chance" type. I pulled Sam over to the pool but she was surprisingly strong and pulled me away from it.

"C'mon Sam, you don't wanna die, now do you?" Amber said comfortingly.

"But... I can't... swim. I just... I just can't!" Sam cried, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Look, I'm right here...right here." I pulled Sam slowly towards the pool. She pulled back, but not too much. "I won't let anything happen to you, I'm a great swimmer."

"Yeah.. but Amber is a good swimmer too and SHE almost _drowned!" _Sam stopped.

"Fine, yes. But both of us are going to help, so nothing will happen. Okay?" I had reached the pool and took a small step in.

Amber had Sam's other hand and about 5 minutes and 2 arguments later, we were in the pool. All of us were treading water and Sam was gasping at every little splash. I looked up and saw the moon come fully into view.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Amber's POV**

I stared at the large full moon coming into view. It looked so beautiful. It shone down on us and glowed. I then noticed that small glowing orbs of golden light were floating up towards the moon. The water started bubbling like it was a hot tub, which it definitely _wasn't._ It was so... so... so _magical_. I looked at my other friends, Kaitlyn was watching the moon with pure fascination on her face. Sam was just freaking out, she looked like she was gonna faint. She probably would have, if she wasn't in a pool of water. The moon glowed a whitish blue and moved slowly out of view. The top of the cave seemed perfectly angled to catch the full moon at it's peak.

Soon, we were just swimming in an ordinary pool again. All of our mouths were open and our eyes were as big as CD's.

"What. Was. That." I asked.

"No idea. Let's just get going. The sooner, the better." Kaitlyn answered me.

We all turned to the small alcove and dove. I was at the back and Kaitlyn was in front. Sam was in the middle. We moved slowly but luckily I was a strong swimmer. I heard splashes and knew that Kate had made it to the other side. Another splash, Sam. I spotted a small light and burst out of the water.

"Everyone okay?" Kate asked.

"Yeah." Sam answered.

"I'm fine." I added.

"Let's get to land." Kaitlyn said, treading around the edge of the island.

We all followed and I remembered the strange pool that glowed, what happened? The water was cool, and I smiled, it was so peaceful. Soon, I spotted an area of soft and grainy sand. We all dragged ourselves out and just laid on the beach for a second. I think we were all in temporary shock of what had just happened. We wandered around for an hour until we found the tents and groggily pulled ourselves in. I drifted off to sleep wondering what we had gotten ourselves into and how we would all be changed by this.

But the big change didn't come until the next morning.

* * *

**It finally happened! YAY! I think the whole metamorphosis shouldn't happen until the next time they touch water after they change, or 12 hours later. But if people are sensing a pattern, yes, I based my characters on the original characters. Amber is like Rikki, Kaitlyn is like Emma, and Samantha is like Cleo. But who will find out? And just to be a spoiler for my own story, yes, Liam (Who is based off of Lewis.) will find out. and maybe Kaitlyn's family!**

**REVIEW! **


End file.
